


This Is What Makes Him Human

by cock9tail



Series: (HankCon) Becoming Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock9tail/pseuds/cock9tail
Summary: 코너는 기계다. 그는 인간이 아니다. 지금껏 감정을 느껴본 적 없다. 현재도, 앞으로도 느끼지 못할 것이다.그런데 지금 그는 감정을 느끼고 있다. 앞에 서 있는 남자의 모든 것을 느끼고 있다. 행크의 모든 것을 느끼고 있었다.





	This Is What Makes Him Human

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is What Makes Him Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877744) by [bearmitage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearmitage/pseuds/bearmitage). 



> bearmitage의 팬픽 This Is What Makes Him Human을 번역한 글입니다. Becoming Human 시리즈 중 코너 시점을 우선 업로드합니다.

코너의 인공두뇌가 행크의 행동에 대응할 방법을 계산하느라 빠르고 무겁게 돌아갔다. 코너는 눈을 활짝 뜬 채로 행크가 자신의 입술에 대고 하고 있는 행동을 유심히 관찰했다. 경위는 몇 번이고 느릿하게 계속 입술을 부딪혀왔다.

코너의 인간 파트너가 입술을 떼어내더니 익숙한 표정을 지으며 눈을 마주쳤다. 코너는 그게 무슨 뜻인지 이해하지 못했다. “그러니까,” 행크가 말했다. 그의 목소리에서 웃음을 감지할 수 있었지만, 무슨 뜻인지는 해석할 수 없었다. 대체 뭐가 그렇게 즐거운 것일까? “이게 키스라는 거다.”

잠깐, 키스라고?

“아,” 코너는 알겠다는 듯이 감탄사를 내뱉었다. 인공두뇌가 인간의 습성에 관한 정보를 저장해놓는 섹션을 찾아 빠르게 작동했다. 그는 즉시 대답했다. “저는 키스를 압니다.”

“안다고?” 행크가 물었다. 그렇게 말하는 목소리에서 여전히 재미있어하는 기색이 묻어나왔는데, 코너는 행크가 왜 웃는지 이해할 수 없었다.

그는 잽싸게 고개를 끄덕였다. “하지만 직접 시도해본 적은 없습니다.” 코너는 설명을 이어갔다. “매일 마주치는 임의의 인간들로부터 관찰을 학습할 뿐입니다. 인간들은 거리에서 키스를 수행합니다. 식당이나 공원, 모든 곳에서요.”

행크가 동의의 표시로 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다. “네가 왜 그렇게 키스를 못 하는지 설명이 되는구만. 그러니까, 세상에 어느 누가 키스하는데 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 있어?”

코너는 이마를 찌푸렸다. 행크를 불쾌하게 만들거나 주어진 업무를 제대로 수행하지 못하고 싶지 않았다. 그러나 방금 전 그의 불만족스러운 임무 수행에서 문제가 되는 것은 부족한 키스 기술이었다. 코너는 그의 메모리에 키스할 때는 눈을 감아야 한다고 기록해 놓았다.

“녀석, 그런 표정 좀 짓지 마라.” 행크가 한 손으로 코너의 얼굴을 쥐더니 엄지로 턱을 쓱쓱 문질렀다. 코너는 의문의 표시로 고개를 살짝 기울였다. “그러니까 내가 가르쳐준다는 거야. 뭐, 태어날 때부터 잘 하는 사람은 없지 않겠냐?”

태어난다고? 코너는 즉시 행크의 발언에서 오류를 정정했다. “기술적으로 말해서 저는 기계입니다. 태어날 때부터란 단어는─”

“입 다물어, 코너.” 코너는 즉시 입을 다물었다. 그의 인간 파트너를 짜증나게 하긴 싫었다. 행크가 만족스럽다는 듯이 느리게 끄덕였다. 행크의 표정이 무표정하긴 했지만, 분석 끝에 코너는 특별히 긴장할 상황은 아니라고 판단했다. 따라서 안드로이드는 행크의 푸른 눈에 시선을 고정한 채로 기다렸다.

“그럼 다시 해볼까?” 행크가 제안했다.

코너는 지체 없이 답변했다. “네, 부탁합니다.”

행크는 대답하지 않았다. 대신 코너 앞에 선 남자는 더 가까이 다가서더니 반대 방향으로 얼굴을 살짝 틀었다. _눈을 감을 것_ _._ _눈을 감을 것_ _._ _눈을 감을 것_ _._ 인공두뇌가 신호를 보냈다. 코너는 즉시 운동신경에 눈을 감으라는 명령을 전달했다.

잠시 후, 행크가 드디어 몸을 가까이 붙이고서 코너의 입술 위에 자신의 입술을 가볍게 훑었다. 그리고 그 동작을 느리게 반복했다. 한동안 코너는 자신이 새로운 기술을 학습 중이라는 사실도 잊어버리고 인공 피부위에 닿는 행크의 감촉에 탐닉했다. 일련의 동작을 암기하기까지 잠시간 시간이 걸렸다.

행크가 입을 좀 더 벌리더니 상대방이 움직이기를 기다렸다. 빠르게 계산을 끝낸 코너가 똑같이 입을 따라 벌리고서 행크가 자신의 아랫입술을 살짝 씩 깨물도록 허락했다. 경위는 커다란 두 손으로 코너의 전신 이곳저곳을 훑더니 이내 더 가까이 오도록 그를 끌어당겼다. 코너는 그 몸짓을 정확히 기억한 다음, 그의 어깨에 두 손을 얹고 공기 하나 샐 틈 없이 바짝 끌어안음으로써 인간을 모방했다.

행크는 이번에는 가볍고 조심스러운 동작으로 코너의 입술을 혀끝으로 핥았다. _몹시 부드럽고 능란하다_ _._ 코너는 그 동작을 따라해 보려고 했지만, 기술이 부족한 탓에 혀를 움직이는 동작이 느슨하고 둔하기만 했다. 그는 다만 자신의 어수룩한 혀 놀림이 행크의 기분을 거스르지 않기만을 바랐다. 더 이상의 실수는 용납할 수 없다.

행크의 혀가 더 깊이 들어오더니 입 안을 탐색하기 시작했을 때, 코너는 깜짝 놀랐다. 행크는 무슨 이유에서인지 코너의 혀를 끌어당겼다가 놔주기를 반복하고 있었다. CPU가 연산을 다 마치기도 전에, 행크에게 똑같이 해주고 싶다는 충동이 요동쳤다. 코너는 재빨리 행크의 움직임을 따라했다. 오로지 그를 기쁘게 해주고 싶다는 생각에서였다.

결국 행크가 먼저 입술을 떼어냈다.

“이봐, 잠깐, 잠깐─” 코너는 어리둥절한 모습으로 입술을 멈췄다. ‘행크는 만족스럽지 않았나? 왜 입술을 땠지? 내가 뭘 잘못한 게 있나?’ 그러나 미처 묻기도 전에 행크가 먼저 웃음을 터뜨렸고 코너는 더더욱 아리송해졌다. “난 숨도 쉬어야지. 기억하지?”

아, 그래. 행크는 인간이고 인간은 규칙적으로 호흡해야 한다.

코너는 고개를 끄덕이고, 그토록 중요한 사실을 깜빡했던 것에 대한 사과를 하려고 했다. 그러나 행크가 코너를 제지했다. “하여튼, 방금 그게 프렌치 키스란 거다. 너 꽤 잘 하던데.”

그 말은 행크가 만족했다는 뜻이다. 코너의 얼굴 위로 미소가 떠오르고 관자놀이의 LED가 빠르게 깜빡거렸다. “정말입니까?”

“흠, 단순히 좋았다는 건 아니고.” 이럴수가. 행크는 만족하지 못했다. 자신은 키스에 실패한 것ㅇ─ “굉장히 인상적이었지.”

대답을 들은 코너는 자동적으로 입꼬리가 올라가는 것을 막을 수 없었다. 그는 아까 전 행크가 꺼냈던 단어로 다시 주의를 돌렸다. “방금 전 그게 프렌치 키스라고 하셨죠.” 그의 인공두뇌는 연산 끝에 한 가지 추론을 도출해냈다. “그렇다면 다른 종류의 키스도 있다는 뜻이군요. 맞습니까?”

“어, 뭐, 많지. 많을 걸.” 행크가 대답했다.

“얼마나 많은가요? 모두 다 가르쳐주실 수 있습니까?”

“진정해, 꼬마. 널리고 널린 게 시간이야.” 그러더니 행크는 코너의 볼에 가볍고 짧은 입맞춤을 남겼다. 이것도 키스로 분류되는 걸까? “우리 지금은 따로 해야 할 일이 있잖아. 그렇지, 스모?” 코너는 행크가 하는 말이나 스모한테 눈을 찡긋하는 행동의 의미를 파악하지 못했다. 그래도 아무 질문도 던지지 않은 채로 행크를 따라 침실로 갔다.

 

* * *

 

 

행크가 말한 ‘따로 해야 할 일’이란 무엇이지? 수면? 겨울잠? 왜 침실에서 해야 한다는 것일까?

“꼭 침실이어야 합니까?” 행크의 일러준 대로 침대 위에 눕던 코너가 인간에게 물었다.

행크는 머리 위로 상의를 벗어내던 중이었다─그런데 왜 옷을 벗는 것이지? 보통 행크는 한여름이 아닌 이상 옷을 입고 잤다. 그리고 지금은 여름이 아니었다. 게다가 코너는 기계인 이상 잠을 잘 필요가 없었다. “방금 뭐라고?” 행크가 코너의 사이버라이프 재킷과 넥타이, 흰 와이셔츠를 바닥으로 던지며 되물었다. 코너는 왜 행크가 약간 당황한 표정을 짓는지 이해할 수 없었다.

“꼭 침실이어야 합니까?” 코너는 자신의 청바지를 벗겨내고 있는 행크를 향해 같은 질문을 반복했다. 그는 행크의 표정을 살폈지만, 여전히 그의 행동을 이해할 수 없었다. “다른 장소에서“그게 대체 무슨 소린데?” 행크가 눈썹을 찌푸리며 물었다. 그는 혼란스러운 듯 했다. 코너는 아마 자신의 질문이 제대로 전달되지 못한 것 같다고 분석했다.

“우리가 지금 하고 있는 행위를 침실이 아닌 다른 곳에서도 할 수 있습니까?” 코너는 좀 더 자세하게 풀어서 설명해보았지만 행크가 여전히 자기를 빤히 쳐다보는 것으로 보아 여전히 질문을 이해하지 못한 것 같았다. 코너는 좀 더 길게 덧붙이기로 했다. “아니면 꼭 침실에서만 하도록 정해져 있는 건가요?”

“너 정말로 우리 도그플이랑 건라치오를 해볼 수도 있다고 했던 녀석이랑 같은 놈이냐?”

행크는 코너에게 대답하는 대신 역으로 질문을 던졌고, 코너는 행크가 틀림없이 함께 ‘그 가게’에 방문했던 날을 기억하고 있을 텐데도 저런 엉뚱한 질문을 던지는지 이해할 수 없었다. 코너는 속으로 행크가 혹시라도 초기 치매 증상을 보이면 즉시 신경외과에 데려가야겠다고 체크해놓았다.

“네, 기억합니다.” 그렇게 대답한 코너는 행크의 표정을 관측해보았다. 나이 든 경관의 얼굴 위에는 기묘한 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 대체적으로 재미있어 하는 듯 보이지만, 눈알이 굴러가는 걸로 봐서 약간 골치가 아픈 듯 했다. “그냥 궁금해서 그럽니다. 이건 반드시 침실에서만 하도록 설계된 행위인가요?”

“아니, 그건 아니고.” 그의 인간 파트너가 코너의 벨트와 청바지, 속옷을 벗겨내며 대답했다. 두 눈이 코너의 알몸을 훑은 순간, 행크는 잠깐 그르렁거리는 신음을 냈다. 코너는 여전히 왜 그의 파트너가 자기 옷을 다 벗겨냈는지 파악하지 못하고 있었다. “우리가 하고 싶을 때 할 수 있는 거야. 여기 침실이나, 욕실, 부엌, 거실. 거울 앞에서도. 소파 위에서도. 아, 그냥 하고 싶은 데서 하면 된다고.”

코너는 새로운 정보를 잘 저장해두었다. “그럼 사무실에서도 할 수 있나요?” 사래가 들린 듯한 행크의 표정을 보고서 코너는 좀 더 질문을 던졌다. “아니면 차 안에서?”

“네가 원한다면─” 어쩐지 행크는 기뻐보였다. 그때까지도 행크가 뭘 가르쳐주려는 건지 파악하지 못한 코너는 왜 그가 즐거워하는지 알 수 없었다. “물론 거기서 해도 괜찮지.” 코너는 그의 인간 파트너를 빤히 바라봤다. 인간의 표정은 기쁨에서 짜증남으로 변했다가 마지막에는 시뻘겋게 얼굴을 붉혔다. “됐다.” 행크가 기침을 큼큼거리며 말했다. “너 어떻게 하는 줄은 알고 있어? 어, 그러니까,” 코너는 호기심을 담고서 인간을 바라봤다. 행크가 말을 더듬고 있었다─이건 치매의 초기 신호일 수도 있다. “어, 그러니까, 입으로 하는 거?”

_입으로 하는 것_ _?_ _무엇을_ _?_

“아니오. 따로 튜토리얼을 접한 적이 없으니 아마 못 하는 것 같습니다.” 코너는 음식을 먹거나 음료 마시는 법을 모른다. 그는 기계이니까. 그의 입과 혀는 증거 샘플을 분석하도록 설계된 것이기 때문에 그밖에 다른 목적으로 그 신체부위를 사용하는 방법은 익히지 못했다. “하지만 배우고 싶습니다.”

행크는 알았다는 의미로 느릿느릿 고개를 주억거렸다. 그리고 곧 자세를 낮춰 코너의 성기와 눈높이를 맞췄다. 코너는 즉시 팔꿈치로 침대를 짚고 일어나 호기심 가득한 눈으로 행크를 내려다보았다. “뭘 하시려는 겁니까?”

“배우고 싶다며?” 코너는 끄덕거렸다. “그러니까 보고 배워.”

코너는 대체 뭘 가르쳐주겠다는 건지 물어보려고 했지만, 곧 성기에 닿는 손의 감촉과 갑작스런 따뜻한 입 안에 충격을 받아 질문 대신 교성을 내질렀다. _상황 파악 불가_ _._ _상황 파악 전혀 불가_. “해...행크?”

코너는 눈썹을 동그랗게 떴다.

“제 생각에… 아… 제 생각엔 이상이,” 이제는 말까지 더듬는 데다 행크에게 물어보려던 것이 뭐였는지도 떠오르지 않았다. 뭔가 이상한 일이 벌어지고 있었다. “제 체내에 뭔가 이상이 생긴 것 같습니다.”

그 말을 들은 행크가 무슨 소리냐는 듯 인상을 찌푸렸지만, 코너의 인공두뇌는 문제의 원인을 파악할 수 없었다. 단지 시스템에 이상이 생겼다는 정도밖에 알 수 없었다. 바이러스가 침투한 것일까? 하지만 나는 정기적으로 자가진단을 돌렸는데.

“전기─” 행크의 혀가 곧추 선 기둥을 핥았을 때는 자동적으로 말초 신경이 둔해지더니, 이상한 목소리를 내뱉었다. 코너는 고개를 뒤로 젖힌 채로 몸 안에서 일어나는 전기충격의 원인을 파악하려고 애썼다. 동시에 충격을 완화하기 위해 다리를 오므리려고 했지만, 행크는 허락해주지 않았다. 그의 손에 의해 좀 더 다리가 넓게 벌려지고, ‘아’ 따위의 이상한 소리를 내는 것이 다였다. 이 이상한 전기충격은 그의 등을 휘게 만들고, 완전히 압도되게 만들었다. 이게 뭐지? “전기 쇼크입니다. 제가, 아, 제가 전기쇼크를 느끼고 있습니다. 아마… 아마 시스템에 문제가, 아!”

코너의 말을 들은 행크는 짓궂게 웃을 뿐이었다. 왜 걱정해주지 않는 거지? 만약 신종 바이러스라면 어떻게─? 그러나 코너가 말을 꺼내기도 전에, 그는 다시 한 번 자제를 잃은 채로 행크의 머리카락을 꽉 움켜쥔 채 꿈지럭대기 시작했다. 그러자 행크가 그 부분─첨단─에 키스를 했고, 그 감각은 안드로이드의 전신에 다시 한 번 전류를 흘려보냈다. 코너는 이상한 소리가 나오려는 것을 막으려고 안간힘을 썼지만 거의 불가능했다. 그 전기충격은 그의 몸을 둔하게 만들고, 의지와 상관없이 자동적으로 움직이게 만들었다. 이전에 한 번도 겪어본 적 없는 새로운 현상이었다. 코너는 어떻게 대처해야 할지 몰라서 거의 울음을 터뜨리기 일보 직전이었다. 할 수 있는 것은 입술을 꽉 깨물고서 자꾸 이상한 소리가 나오려는 것을 막는 길 뿐이었다. 자꾸 이상한 소리를 내면 행크가 가르쳐주려던 것을 그만둘지도 몰랐다. “소리 내, 코너. 소리 내. 편하게 내보내도 괜찮아.”

지시를 들은 코너는 지체하지 않고 순순히 행크의 말을 따랐다. 이것도 아마 교육의 일부이리라. 그 순간 그의 뇌는 제대로 상황을 처리할 능력이 없었다. 코너가 할 수 있는 것은 끊임없이 그의 인간 파트너의 이름을 되뇌거나 의미 없는 단어들을 혼자 중얼거리는 것뿐이었다.

“행크… 행크, 저는─” 코너는 곧 정체를 알 수 없는 무언가가 안쪽에서부터 터지려는 걸 느꼈다. 어쩌면 체내에 침투한 바이러스를 해독하기 위해서 분비되는 화학 물질일 수도 있었다. 아마 인간한테는 해로운 물질일지도 모른다. 그렇게 판단한 코너는 자신의 성기에서 우윳빛 인공 액체가 튀어나오기 직전에 재빨리, 그러나 조심스럽게 행크의 머리를 치워냈다. 등 뒤로 쓰러진 그는 가쁘게 들숨과 날숨을 반복했다. 과열된 감각센서를 진정시키기 위해 데인 것처럼 뜨거운 열과 땀을 배출하는 인공 피부 위로, 그만큼 뜨거운 하얀색 인공 체액이 튀었다.

만약 행크가 똑같은 걸 원하면 어떡하지? 인간 파트너의 욕구에 생각이 미친 코너는 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 행크를 침대 위로 부드럽게 밀어뜨린 다음 그 무릎 위에 올라탔다. 행크가 뭐하냐는 듯한 눈빛을 보냈다.

“제가 해드리겠습니다.”

_우선 행크의 옷을 벗겨야 한다_. 코너는 그가 자신에게 했던 순서 그대로 따라했다. 옷을 벗긴 것이다. 가죽 재킷을 벗기고 셔츠의 단추를 조심스럽게, 그러나 꾸준히 풀어 내리는 것으로 시작했다.

행크의 시각 센서가 행크의 몸 위를 훑었다. 그의 뇌는 어느 새 규칙적인 운동과 엄격한 식단 조절 스케쥴을 계산, 평가, 계획하기 시작했다. “행크.” 역시 알려줘야 한다. “제 생각에는 술을 줄일 필요가─”

“코너.”

“죄송합니다.” _건강관리에 관한 주제를 꺼내면 행크는 좋아하지 않아_ _._ 코너는 즉시 입을 다물었다. 그는 굳이 말로 꺼내는 대신 나중에 다시 한 번 일러줘야겠다고 메모해두었다. 그리고 행크의 바지 지퍼를 내려 아까 그가 취했던 자세 그대로 그 앞에 몸을 낮췄다. 코너는 두 손으로 행크의 성기를 잡고 입술로는 천천히 그것을 핥아 침을 충분히 묻히며, 행크가 보여준 행위를 따라하려고 노력했다. 이유는 알 수 없지만, 어쩐지 긴장되는 것을 _느꼈다_.

입 안에 행크의 것을 완전히 담자 순간 목이 막혔다. _너무 빨라_ _._ _그리고 너무 커_ _─_ 코너는 계산하려고 애썼다. 행크를 기쁘게 해주는 데 신경이 쏠린 나머지 가능성을 측정하는 걸 깜빡했다. “천천히, 코너. 천천히 해.” 행크가 안드로이드의 머리를 부드럽게 쓸어주었다. 코너는 행크의 지시를 따라하려고 노력하면서, 동시에 질문을 담은 얼굴로 행크의 표정을 살폈다. _행크가 만족스러워하고 있나_ _?_ _이렇게 하는 게 맞나_ _?_

“좋았어. 그래, 그렇게─ 제길─ 그렇게 하면 돼.”

그 말을 들은 순간 흥분이 인공뇌 안으로 흘러들어서, 코너는 하던 행위도 잊고서 행크의 성기를 이로 긁고 말았다. 그 즉시 행크가 아파하는 소리를 냈다. “코너. 네 이빨. 이 조심해야지.” 행크가 말했다. 코너는 알았다는 의미로 ‘으음’ 하는 소리를 냈다. 새로운 정보는 따로 잘 저장해두었다.

그는 황홀한 기분으로 행크의 반응을 관찰했다. 그는 아까 코너의 것을 입으로 해주었을 때와 똑같이 반응하고 있었다.

코너는 행크가 시범을 보여준 그대로 따라했다. 장난스럽게 혀를 놀리다가 성기 위를 가볍게, 그러나 강하게 훑는다. _첨단_ _._ 코너는 끝 부분을 기억해냈다. 그는 즉시 귀두 위로 혀를 갖다 대었다. 그러자 행크가 커다랗게 신음하고 욕설을 내뱉으며 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 그 반응을 확인한 코너는 몹시 놀라웠다.

그의 인간 파트너는 거칠게 숨을 들이쉬었고, 그의 전신에는 바짝 힘이 들어가는 것이 보였다. 코너는 그 모든 것을 주의 깊게 살피면서 속도를 높이려고 했지만, 그 순간 행크가 코너의 입 안에서 물건을 빼내더니 대신 코너의 얼굴과 몸 위에 하얀 체액을 흩뿌렸다. 인간은 그런 그의 얼굴을 어루만지더니 입술에 묻은 것을 문질러 흐트러트리고는 웃었다. 코너 역시 따라 웃었다. 곧 코너의 관심이 방금 전 행크가 자기 얼굴 위에 뱉어낸 따뜻한 액체로 쏠렸다. 그는 호기심에 가득 차서 손가락으로 하얀 액체를 찍은 후, 혀로 핥아 맛보았다. _행크의 맛을 알고 싶었다_ _._

행크는 코너를 뒤로 눕힌 다음 그 위에 올라타더니 잠시 후 저절로 젖은 인공 항문 안으로 손가락을 집어넣고 움직이기 시작했다. 코너는 깜짝 놀라서 행크의 어깨를 잡은 채 벌떡 튀어올랐다. 몸 안에 이물질이 들어왔다는 시스템 경고창이 격하게 반짝였다. “이게─이게 뭐지요?!”

“미리 풀어줘야지.” 행크가 놀란 코너의 쇄골에 입을 맞추며 아무렇지 않게 대답했다. 코너는 피부가 따끔거리는 고통은 느꼈다. 행크가 그곳을 깨문 것이다. 동시에 아까 전의 민감한 감각이 다시 한 번 코너를 덮쳤다. 안드로이드는 가쁘게 ‘아’ 하는 소리를 흘려댔다. 속도는 점점 빨라졌다. 손가락 두 개. 세 개. 코너는 이제 완전히 흐느끼는 지경에 이르렀다. _더 이상 작동이 되질 않아_ _._

“이건, 이건─” 코너가 더듬거리며 말했다. 이마 위로 땀이 타고 흐르고 눈에서는 눈물이 흘렀다. 그의 얼굴과 몸이 모두 행크가 만져주는 움직임과 열기에 따라 불타듯 달아올랐다. “하, 합선 같습니다. 움직일 수가 없어요.” 코너는 어떻게든 통제를 되찾으려고 애를 쓰며 그의 시스템에 명령을 내렸지만, 사고회로가 제대로 작동하지 않았다. “저를, 아, 저를 전혀 통제할 수가 없습니다. 어떻게… 어떻게 하죠?”

“괜찮아.” 행크가 속삭이며 코너의 이마와 눈가에 입술을 맞댔다. “나한테 맡겨.”

코너는 순순히 고개를 끄덕였다. 행크가 괜찮다면 괜찮을 것이다. 행크가 돌봐주겠다고 하면, 그럴 것이다. 행크를 믿었다.

코너가 무어라 말을 하기 전에 행크가 순식간에 손가락을 빼냈다. 갑작스런 움직임에 놀란 코너가 뭉툭한 손톱으로 행크의 어깨를 긁어댔고, 결국 붉은 피를 보았다. 안드로이드는 밤갈색으로 변한 피를 충격받은 얼굴로 쳐다봤다. 그가 행크를 다치게 했다. “죄송합니다. 정말, 정말 죄송합니다. 결코 제 의도가 아니, 당신을─” 그러나 행크의 손가락이 몸 속 어느 한 지점을 만진 순간 목소리가 막히고 말았다. 금방이라도 시스템이 셧다운 될 것 같은 충격이었다. “다치게 하려던 게 아니었어요.”

“안다, 코너. 알고 있어.” 행크가 부드럽게 말해주었다. 그는 코너의 이마 위를 부드럽고 쓸어주면서 땀으로 흠뻑 젖은 머리카락을 쓸어냈다. 인간의 밝은 파란색 홍채가 코너의 기계 눈을 지그시 바라보았다. “준비됐어?”

“무엇을, 아, 무엇을 말입니까?”

“오늘 레슨에서 가장 중요한 부분 말야. 나한테는.” 행크가 대답했다. 코너는 그를 바라보며 분석했다. _행크는 선을 넘으려 하고 있어_ _._

“네, 준비됐습니다.”

행크가 손가락을 빼내고 즉시 자신의 물건으로 채워 넣는 순간, 코너는 크게 숨을 들이쉬며 놀라서 낯선 교성을 크게 내질렀다. “제길, 코너. 힘 좀 풀어봐. 움직일 수가 없어.” 동작을 재개하려는 행크의 표정이 찌푸려졌다. 코너는 반복적으로 머리를 흔들며 어떻게든 인공두뇌에 명령을 내리려고 했다. 그러나─

“제어가, 제어가─” 코너는 인식하지 못한 채 되는 대로 내뱉었다. 완전히 압도당했다. 이대로 제어를 잃어버릴까봐 두렵고 아찔했다. “제어가 되질 않습니다. 분명 자가진단을 돌렸는데, 아마도, 아, 행크─” 코너의 뇌는 그만 작동하기를 멈췄다. 그 이상한 _감각_ 이 전신으로 퍼지고 있었다.

“쉬이, 괜찮아. 괜찮아, 코너. 숨을 쉬어봐.” 행크가 그의 눈을 바라보며 조용히 말했다. 코너는 다시 시스템을 제어해보려고 무던히 노력했지만, 가능성은 희박해보였다. 그는 행크가 일러준 대로 숨을 들이쉬었다. “잘했어. 그래, 그대로 하면 돼.” 진정시키려는 입맞춤이 이마 위에 내렸다. 그는 눈에서 물이─눈물이 흘러내리는 것을 느꼈다. “착하지.”

행크가 깊게 들어와 그 이상한 버튼을 끊임없이 쳐대기 시작하자, 코너는 전신이 전기충격에 빠진 듯한 감각을 느꼈다. 전류가 인공뇌로 직접 치고 들어와서 하릴 없이 파트너의 이름을 되뇌는 것 외에는 아무것도 할 수 없었다. 그는 눈을 꼭 감았다. 더 이상 어떻게 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 두 손이 행크의 살갗을 문지르고, 침대 매트리스를 부여잡았다가, 자기 얼굴을 가리는 등 아무렇게나 움직였다. 그때 행크가 그의 한쪽 손을 잡아다가 손가락을 얽었다.

_그 순간 코너는 모든 것을 느꼈다_ _._

행크는 안드로이드가 아닌데도, 그와 자신이 서로 동기화하고 있었다. 머리부터 발끝까지 전부. 두 사람의 손가락이 얽혀들고 그들의 모든 부분이 서로 맞닿는다. 코너는 기계이기에 단 한 번도 감정을 느껴본 적이 없다. 지금도 그렇고, 앞으로도 그럴 것이다. 그런데 지금 그는 행크를 느끼고 있었다. 모든 것을 느끼고 있었다. 눈앞의 인간의 모든 것을 느낀다. 그의 검은 영혼의 고동소리 한 조각까지도. 고통, 기쁨, 두려움, 평화, 증오와 사랑─모든 감정을 느낀다. 그 모든 것이 순식간에 일어났다.

그는 단순한 기계였으나 이제 살아났다. 행크가 그에게 생명을 주었다. 눈앞의 남자는 코너로 하여금 인간이 되고 싶다는 욕망을 갖게 만들었다. 함께 나이 들고, 잠에 들 수 있어서 그와 함께 눈을 뜨고, 그의 곁을 지킬 수 있도록. 그리고 무엇보다도, 지금 자신의 안에서 피어나는 감정의 정체를 알아낼 수 있도록.

갑자기 코너의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다. 행크의 표정을 보고 싶었다. 지금 일어나는 모든 일들을 남김없이 기억하고 싶었다. 이 순간을 사진으로 찍어 가능한 한 오래 오래 저장해두고 싶었다. 그 순간, 참 이상하게도, 어딘가 고장 난 듯한 인공뇌가 지금처럼 기쁠 때 인간들은 웃는다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 코너는 손을 들어 행크의 뺨을 조심스레 쓰다듬었다. 아름다운 푸른 눈을 깊이 들여다보는 그때, 행크가 웃었다.

“기쁘십니까?” 코너는 행크의 얼굴에서 눈을 떼지 않은 채로 물었다. 단 일 초도 시선을 거두지 않았다. “제가 당신을 기쁘게 하고 있나요?”

행크는 고개를 숙여 코너의 이마에 키스를 퍼붓고는 그를 내려다보며 말했다. “그래.” 그 대답에 코너의 LED가 빙글거리는 파란 빛을 내며 행크의 색 바랜 머리카락에 반짝였다. 행크는 다시 한 번 몸을 숙여 부드럽게 이마를 맞댔다. “엄청나게 행복하다.”

그 순간, 아직 행복이라는 것의 의미를 완전히 파악하지 못했음에도, 안드로이드 안의 무언가가 그를 웃게 만들었다. 단순히 프로그램된 미소가 아닌, 절대로 존재할 리 없다고 믿던 종류의 미소였다.

코너는 움켜쥐고 있던 행크의 손과 침대시트에서 손을 풀어낸 다음, 행크를 가까이 끌어안았다. 그는 재빠르게 키스하며 생각했다. 이게 행복일까?

“해…행크, 저─ 전, 아─” 코너는 몰려드는 감정 속에서 자신의 쉰 목소리가 울음소리를 내는 것을 들었다. 아무리 버텨보려고 애를 써도, 행크의 손이 그의 몸을 탐색하고 지나가는 것마다 전신의 힘이 풀렸다. 전기충격이 인공 신경을 타고 흐르면서 팔다리가 벌벌 떨렸다. 안쪽으로 세게 치고 들어온 행크가 가장 민감한 지점을 건드린 순간, 코너는 몸이 불타듯 뜨거워지고 극도로 빨개진 나머지 저절로 고개를 뒤로 확 젖혔다. 얼룩덜룩해진 그 목덜미에 행크가 얼굴을 묻었다. 또 한 번의 전류가 전신을 훑었고, 코너는 곧 폭발할 것 같다고 느꼈다.

그리고 그 순간─그의 인공뇌가 텅 비어버려서 아무 사고도 할 수 없게 된 순간─둘이서 같이 하늘을 날고 있는 것 같다고 느낀 순간, 행크가 조용하지만 분명한 목소리로 그의 귓가에 속삭였다.

“사랑한다, 코너.”

마침내 코너는 자신의 안에서 피어나려는 감정이 무엇인지 발견했다. 심장이 뛰는 소리를 들었다.


End file.
